My enemy, my lover
by Skovko
Summary: Cherry is the first woman to join the male team at Survivor Series, fighting for team SmackDown. On the other side on team RAW is her ex Seth and they have some unfinished business.
1. Survivor Series

"Cherry, how does it feel to be the first woman to ever join the men's team in Survivor Series?" Renee asked.  
"It feels damn good, Renee," Cherry answered.  
"Now, it's no secret that you'll be facing your ex boyfriend on the other side. Are you scared what might happen between you inside that ring?" Renee asked.  
"Scared? Nah, Renee. That little prick Seth Rollins doesn't scare me. He was the one running away scared when he couldn't handle us being put on separate brands," Cherry answered.

It wasn't exactly true. Both of them had been scared when they were split up. It had led to numerous fights and accusations, hard words flying through the air, sleeping with their backs against each other and finally they had split up for good, both on the brands and in their personal lives. The reason she was putting all the guilt on him right now was because he stood further down the hallway, watching her, fuming with anger, with his two buddies Dean and Roman next to him.

Dean put his arm across Seth's chest to hold him back.

"Don't. She'll get what she deserves inside the ring," he said.

She was too far away to hear what Dean was actually saying but she knew it couldn't be good. No matter how tight she had been with Dean and Roman too, they had also turned their backs on her and stayed on Seth's side in their messy break up. She didn't hold it against them though. They were his brothers.

"Do you think you can handle your own out there tonight among the men?" Renee continued the interview.  
"Do I think? Have you ever seen me in the ring, Renee? Don't you know how good I am? I welcome this challenge. And I've been training hard with the guys here so I've picked up some new tricks," Cherry answered.

"Yeah right," Seth snorted.  
"Don't worry, little brother. She's going to hell tonight," Roman said.

All three men turned around and walked away.

"You ready for this?" AJ asked once she was done with her interview and located him.  
"Yeah, I got this," she answered.  
"Don't let Seth get into your head, or Dean and Roman for that matter," he said.  
"I won't. If anything, I'm gonna use my frustration inside that ring and make him hurt," she said.

She took a deep breath as their music hit and she started walking down the ramp with her teammates.

"Introducing first the SmackDown team: AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn and Cherry," JoJo introduced them.

Shortly after the other team's music hit and they all turned their eyes on the ramp to watch them walk down.

"And the RAW team: "Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt and The Miz," Jojo introduced them.

The match started out with Miz and Randy. They went toe to toe right away and threw each other around. The audience shouted in exitement. It was clear to everyone that this was gonna be one hell of a match.

"You want some?" Randy smirked and held out his hand towards her while holding Miz in a headlock with his other arm.  
"Oh yeah," she cheered and tagged herself in.

She could handle Miz. He wasn't a big guy. She knew she wasn't gonna be able to go up against the entire RAW team but Miz sure could do. She gave him a headbutt and he stumbled backwards. She followed with a grin, slowly striding towards him.

"Don't let that bitch get a hold on you!" Seth shouted.

She looked up and locked eyes with him. He too was grinning and she knew she had messed up by taking her focus away from Miz. Her feet suddenly left the ground and she came crashing down. A hand in her hair yanked her across the ring towards their corner and she heard a tag being made.

She didn't even have to look up to know who it was. She knew he wouldn't pass on the opportunity. He jumped over the ropes and soon after his face was right in front of her as he grabbed her by the neck and tossed her across the ring.

He was soon behind her, giving her a knee in the back before locking his arms around her throat tightly.

"How are you feeling tonight, Cherry pie?" He asked.  
"Fuck you!" She growled as she tried getting out of his grip.

He laughed and shook her from side to side before holding her still, his knee pressed into her back again.

"What's your room number?" He asked.

"Why don't you give me yours instead?" She asked back.

He yanked her up to her feet, backed them both over to a free turnbuckle, but never let go off her.

"Because I know you won't come to me and I really want you to..." He inhaled sharply right next to her ear. "... _cum_."

He spun them both around and hit her head down on the turnbuckle, dazing her for a few seconds while he lifted her up to sit on the top rope. He crawled up to the middle rope, watching her with a sadistic smile, about to lock her in to suplex her.

"You really mean that?" She looked up at him with wanting eyes.

He was taking aback for a second.

"Yeah, I'd love to run my tongue all over you again and fuck you to pieces," he answered and grinned.  
"Oh Seth..." She purred.

She looked over his shoulder to see the referee yelling at AJ to stay out of the ring. Good, old AJ. Always having her back and knowing when exactly to do the right thing. She hit Seth hard in the balls while the referee was busy with AJ. Seth gasped, hardly able to breathe, as he leaned forward. She slit underneath him, lifted him up on her shoulders, took a few steps and slammed him hard down into the mat.

"Cherry bomb!" Tom Philips shouted.  
"I can't believe she managed to put Seth in that," Corey Graves said in disbelief.

She looked over at AJ who winked at her. Yeah, he definately had never planned to actually get into the ring and help her. He knew she would be able to pull this off but just needed a little distraction. She rolled over Seth and lifted one of his legs.

"1... 2..."

He kicked out.

"Motherfucker!" She growled.

He rolled around on his stomach and pushed himself up on all four. She ran in with a scissor kick but he rolled out of the way in the last second, making her stumble down to her knees.

"Two can play that game," he said.

A hand in her hair and she found herself locked between his legs with her head. He flipped her in the air so she landed on his shoulders and then he took off running and threw her into the turnbuckle.

"She had that one coming," Corey said.

Seth smirked while slowly backing to his corner.

"Why doesn't he pin her?" Tom asked.

"Tag!"

She yanked herself up, holding on tightly to the ropes. She had barely turned around before a bunch of punches hit her fast. Dean was in the ring and he was letting out his anger on her. She was still feeling dizzy and had no way of fighting back so she just tried holding her arms up to cover herself from the blows. A kick to her stomack knocked the air out of her. She bent over and suddenly found herself locked in his arms as he gave her a dirty deeds.

"Tag!"

She couldn't believe it. Were they just gonna put her down one by one until she could no longer breathe at all? She heard a roar from the corner and she knew she had to get out of there. She scrambled to her feet and threw her body forward before he came running. She had no idea who she tagged but she hit someone's hand and heard the referee shout for the tag.

"You alright?" AJ asked as he pulled her under the buttom rope.  
"Holy shit, it's intense in there," she tried catching her breath.  
"Take a breather. Randy's going at it with Roman," he said.

She pushed herself to sit up against the turnbuckle and turned her focus to the ring just to see Roman spear Randy into next week. He rolled over Randy's body and lifted up one of his legs.

"1... 2... 3!"

"Randy Orton has been eliminated," JoJo said.

"Holy shit," AJ mumbled.  
"They just took out our viper," she said, not able to believe what she had just seen.

Sami jumped in to continue the match.

She got herself up to stand, her breathing under control again, ready to fight some more. Sami had tons of energy and he was fast. He danced around Roman, kicking and punching, hurting the big man. Still Roman got him up on his shoulders and delivered a Samoan drop. He grabbed Sami's wrist and dragged him over to the corner where he tagged in Bray.

"Come on, Sami!" She shouted and hit her hand repeatedly on the turnbuckle.

Bray lifted up Sami, holding him ready for a sister Abigail, but at the last second Sami slid out from Bray's hands and kicked him in the back of his head.

She had never climbed the ropes so fast. She more or less jumped up on the top. She squatted on top, screaming for Sami while holding out her hand. He stumbled towards their corner, Bray following right after, but he made it, tagged her in and rolled out of the way.

She stood up and threw herself towards Bray and took him down with a crossbody. That was painful for both of them and they both curled up. She held on to her stomach while looking up at her teammates.

Bray rolled towards his corner. The referee called for the tag and shortly after she heard that roar again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She hissed as she forced herself up to stand.

She wasn't fast enough this time though. Roman came flying with a spear, sending her halfway through the ring and down on her back. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. This was it. He would cover her and she would be out. Except, he didn't. He just walked over and looked down at her while laughing.

"You're gonna get up again?" he taunted and poked her in the side with his boot.

She didn't answer. She couldn't talk after that impact. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to their corner.

"Tag!"

Not again. She knew it was him by the way he jumped over the top ropes. She was yanked up but quickly sent back down with a punch. She expected the assault to continue but nothing happened. She slowly got to her feet just to catch his eyes before he jumped from the second rope and gave her a blockbuster.

"Come on, Cherry! Get up!" Kevin shouted from their corner.

She slowly got back up and started wobbling towards their corner. A hand in her hair yanked her backwards, trying to get her down, but in the last second she flipped her body around and hit him with a pelé kick. Yeah, training with guys like AJ surely had taught her some new tricks. Seth went down stunned and she crawled to her corner as fast as she could and tagged in AJ to continue where she had left off.

The fight went on for several minutes, each side tagging each other in. She had caught her breath and was up and ready again as Kevin made his way into the ring to take on Roman. As crazy and good as Kevin was, he fell to the spear.

"1... 2..."

Sami ran in and kicked Roman in the face, saving Kevin just in time. Dean jumped into the ring and tossed Sami out. Both Kevin and Roman had time to recover while they slowly crawled to each corners.

"Oh shit, AJ, I know what they're trying to do," she suddenly said.  
"What?" AJ asked as he reached over to tag Kevin.  
"They're trying to make me stand as the last one so they can humiliate me completely," she answered as he crawled through the ropes and entered the ring.

It was the only thing that made sense since none of them pinned her after using their finishers on her. She should have been eliminated several times by now. If those three managed to keep standing on their side and had her standing as the last one, there was no telling what they might end up doing.

AJ took a couple of steps forward while Roman started grinning and tagged in Seth.

"I want her!" Seth shouted and pointed at Cherry.

AJ slowly backed into his corner again, never taking his eyes off Seth though.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked.  
"Can you three handle it?" She asked.  
"We can try," he answered and held his hand up.

"Tag!"

"That's it! Come in here to daddy!" Seth shouted mockingly as she tagged herself in.

But she didn't. Instead she jumped down from the apron, looking at him as she slowly walked around to the other side of the ring, the one closest to the ramp.

"1... 2..."

"Come on, Cherry pie!" Seth said.

She placed a hand on the middle rope, teasing her entrance back into the ring.

"3... 4..."

She put her knee up on the apron as if she was about to crawl up. He took a step forward and she quickly jumped a step backwards.

"Stay there!" She yelled.

"5... 6..."

Roman was the first one to realize what she was doing.

"She's taking the fucking count out!" He shouted.

"7..."

She slowly walked backwards up the ramp as both Dean and Roman jumped down from the apron.

"8..."

They sprinted towards her. Seth jumped out of the ring too and ran towards her.

"9..."

His hand grabbed her hair, ready to pull her back to the ring.

"10!"

"Cherry has been eliminated," JoJo said.

"You bitch!" Seth spat.  
She grinned up at him.  
"Did I mess up your plans?" She asked innocently.

She looked behind him and saw AJ had entered the ring, just watching them, waiting, and she knew she had to give it a go as the referee started counting again, only this time if was for Seth. She slowly walked backwards, Seth following as he frowned, clearly mad as hell.

"1... 2... 3..."

She wondered just how many steps she could take before he caught on that he was being counted out, before any of them caught on.

"4... 5..."

Roman turned his focus on the ring.

"Seth," he said and stopped him from taking another step.

"6..."

Seth turned around.

"7..."

She jumped on his back, wrapping her arms and legs tight around him, tighter than ever before. He was taken by surprised and stumbled down to the ground with her still hanging on to him as if she was hanging on to dear life.

"8..."

"Let go!" Roman bellowed as he reached around her stomach to yank her off Seth.

Roman pulled as hard as he could. Her and Seth slid across the floor together as Roman pulled them. Dean tried getting a hold on her hands and work them apart but she held tight. She only had to hold on for two more seconds. She wouldn't let them win this one. She wouldn't let him win.

"9..."

"Fuck you, Cherry!" Seth growled as he realized he was doomed.

"10!"

"Seth Rollins has been eliminated," JoJo said.

The second she heard those words, she let go. The sudden change in weight had Roman and her practicully flying across the floor together as he still had his arms around her, trying to pull her off Seth.

"Argh!" Dean yelled in anger before running to the ring to take on AJ.  
"Fucking bitch!" Roman spat as he let go off her and started walking back to his corner.

She was laughing so hard when she got back to her feet. Seth was sitting down, not believing what had actually happened. She had played him, she had played him good, and now she stood there laughing, mocking him. She walked past him and sent him a finger kiss. She heard him growl behind her and she knew it was time to take off before he got back up so she took off running as fast as she could.

15 minutes later she stood in the shower in her locker room. She had been hiding from him at first, hearing how he had roamed the hallways in anger, screaming out her name, asking anyone if they'd seen her. Once the coast was clear, she had made it to her locker room and now she stood there in the shower. She might have been eliminated but she still felt like a winner. She had no idea if the match was still going on, who had been eliminated, or even which side would win, and she didn't really care about that anymore. She had taken down Seth and he had deserved it.

"Cherry pie!" She jumped at the sound of his voice.  
"How the fuck did you find me?" She hissed.  
"Doesn't matter," he answered as his eyes wandered down her naked body. "Are you gonna come out here or do I have to get in there?"  
"Fuck off, Seth!" She sneered lowly while turning off the water.

She walked over to her towel and wrapped it around her body. She shot him a look as she walked right past him and back into the locker room. If he was trying to intimidate her, she wasn't gonna let him make her feel uneasy.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.  
"You were gonna humiliate me in there. I did what I could to avoid that," she answered.  
"You figured out our plan?" He laughed.  
"You've always been so god damn see-through," she said.

In an instant she found herself face first up against the wall with one of his hands tightly around her neck. A small moan escaped her lips. How could she ever hold it in when he was rough with her like that? She wouldn't say it out loud, but damn it she had missed him, and damn it she wanted him right now.

"Did you see this coming?" He growled.

His other hand removed her towel and tossed it aside. She heard him open his pants behind her.

"Or this?" He growled as he pushed himself inside her.

Both of his hands went down to her hips, yanking her backwards violently as he thrust himself into her over and over. Her nails scratched down the wall as she moaned for him, louder and louder for each thrust, until she finally came.

"Oh, god yes, squeeze my dick!" He growled in pleasure as he kept moving through her orgasm.

He had missed her so bad, just like she had missed him so bad. He wanted to hurt her so bad, just as she wanted to hurt him so bad. They had both done so many wrong things and said so many hurtful words and yet here they were, fucking each other angrily, getting all of their frustration out of the system.

He pulled out of her right after he came too. He was one big smile, sweaty and hot to look at, as she turned around. He let out a low chuckle before pulling his pants back up and closing them.

"So, your room number, Cherry pie?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

He grabbed her chin and held her head up as he gave her a soft kiss.

"You're not getting it," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I'm getting company tonight," she answered.

He frowned and took a step back.

"So you're gonna fuck another man after I just fucked you?" He asked.  
"I didn't say it was a man," she said.  
"So you're gonna get a lady over, huh? You're gonna let her go down on you and eat you out with my cum still inside your pussy?" He asked with a smirk.  
"You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?" She fired back and licked her lips.

He nodded and grinned as he took a couple of steps backwards.

"Fine, have it your way. I guess I'll see you at the Rumble then," he said.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, Seth. Who knows? We might meet again sooner than you think," she said.  
"Yeah, whatever," he said as he left the locker room.

There was a knock on her door late that evening. She walked over and opened it. She had expected the woman standing there.

"Stephanie," she said. "Come on in."


	2. RAW

She was sitting in the front row with a hoodie up and as far down her face as possible. The last thing she needed right now was for any of the fans around her or any of the other wrestlers to recognize her.

So apparently they had won the night before. Team SmackDown. After her little double count out stunt, taking Seth down with her, team RAW had been shaken up and had a hard time concentrating. They had taken Sami down with them too but AJ and Kevin had ended up cleaning house and come out victorious. She was proud of them. They deserved it. She just wished she had been able to say goodbye to AJ. He had taken care of her ever since she came to SmackDown and she felt like she was selling out on him.

She had made a deal with the devil, so to speak. She already knew what the meeting was about before Stephanie showed up. She also already knew she would take the deal and go to RAW.

It wasn't because of what had happened between her and Seth in the locker room, although that sure as hell didn't push her further away from the idea. She already knew long before that that she would leave SmackDown behind and join the enemy. Out of anger, out of frustration, and out of fucking love. She needed to be near him again no matter the outcome. If they would fight each other or fuck each other, she didn't care, as long as she got to feel his hands around her throat.

She hadn't had much saying in going into this deal. Stephanie knew about her and Seth's past. Everyone knew. It wasn't like they had been hiding it when they were together. She had only had two demands. One of them being that she would be the one letting Seth and everyone else know she had joined team RAW and that she would tell the world in her own twisted way.

That's why she was in the front row covered by a hoodie. She was waiting. Bray had been so angry that Seth had been so stupid and been counted out like that that he blamed the entire team's loss on him and wanted to face him in the ring tonight. As the proud man that Seth always was, he had accepted the challenge.

She was pumped up as they annonced the main event was about to take place. She watched as Seth walked down the ramp, determination clearly shining through he eyes. He was pissed off, no doubt about it, and she was the reason for it. He was never one to let go easy when things didn't go his way. She smirked under her hoodie. She loved that she could still get under his skin like that.

The lights went out and Bray came walking in with his lantern. He strolled slowly down the ramp, babbling about being a god and that Seth would bow down to him soon enough. She didn't really listen. Her focus was solely on Seth. The man she hated, the man she loved, the man she was about to give the surprise of his life.

She had requested the seat closest to the end of the commentator table. She knew both men had a love for putting their opponents through it and it would give her everything she needed to catch them by surprise. Not that she cared about Bray at all. He could go to hell for all she cared. She was there for Seth and Seth alone. Her enemy, her lover.

The two men inside the ring wasted no time as soon as the bell rang. They were on each other right away, none of them willing to back down. They punched, they kicked, they screamed, they roared, they threw each other around like mad men.

She sat back, watching the match, probably enjoying it a little too much, while she waited for the right time to strike. Randy had taught her all about watching closely and waiting patiently. Her time would come. She just had to let this one play out to her advantage.

She started smiling as both men tumbled through the ropes and down on the ground between the ring and the commentator table. She knew they couldn't stay away. Bray seemed to be knocked out so Seth started clearing the table. Classic Seth. She could hardly wait to greet him in her own special way.

Once the table was clear, Seth rolled Bray up on it. He jumped up afterwards, standing with his back against her, looking out on the crowd. He grabbed Bray's hair, yanked him up and stuck his head between his legs. So he was going for a powerbomb.

She jumped up on the barricade, balancing on it. The crowd started screaming by the sight of a hooded figure standing there. Seth knew something was wrong. He let go off Bray and turned around.

She sent AJ a silent thought before leaping off the barricade and crashing into Seth with a forearm as AJ had taught her. Bray had rolled down from the table just a second before they both came crashing down and the table fell apart under them and around them.

Seth's body had softened the fall a bit but it still hurt like crazy. She rolled off him while clutching her arms around her body in pain. Tables were never the most forgiving object to go head to head with. She rolled on to her back, the hoodie sliding down from her face.

"Oh my god, it's Cherry!" Corey shouted.  
"What is she doing here?" JBL asked.

"Thank you, little one," Bray said as he got back up to his feet.

He jumped down on Seth with a running senton, knocking the air out of Seth. Bray turned around and started delivering blows to Seth's face.

As much as she was hurting, she knew she had to get up and continue. She growled at herself as she rolled around again and pushed herself up on all four. She breathed in and out quickly for three seconds before finally pushing herself up to her feet.

"No!" She screamed as she went over to the two men.

Her hands grabbed Bray's shoulders in a tight grip and yanked him backwards. He looked up at her stunned and she figured the most easy way to make him back down was to lower herself to his crazy level.

"That is my prey!" She screamed and pointed at Seth.

Bray chuckled, his voice getting louder and louder until he went into a full laugh. He got back up to his feet and looked at her.

"Why didn't you just say so, little one? Have fun," he said and started walking away.

She hurried over to the ring and looked under it. She quickly found a kendo stick and pulled it out. She slowly walked back towards Seth, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, as she twirled the stick around in her hand.

"Oh Seth," she called out in a tempting voice.  
"Cherry pie?" He asked as he rolled over on his side and looked towards the voice.  
"You're not seeing things, Seth," she laughed.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

He rolled around and slowly pushed himself up while she walked around behind his back and just waited. She was gonna enjoy this and he deserved it. He had been planning on humiliating her last night with his friends. She had to show him she wouldn't let something like that slide.

He screamed in pain and bent backwards as she hit him as hard as she could on his back. He turned around, eyes wide in disbelief, as he saw her standing there with the kendo stick. She hit him again, harder and faster, over and over, while he went down on his knees again, bending over to take the hits on his back instead of his chest and stomach.

He was wheezing, finding it so hard to breathe from all the blows, and still his mind was roaming like crazy. He couldn't understand why she was there. She dropped the kendo stick and jumped up on the apron. She grabbed the middle rope with one hand and leaned forward while the fingers on her other hand motioned for him to get up.

"Come on!" She shouted. "Get up!"

He started rising again and she jumped down with yet another forearm, sending him right back down as she had done with her first blow. She had to call AJ later and tell him how much she loved him for allowing her to borrow his moves.

She heard screaming from the top of the ramp and turned her head to see Dean and Roman come running. The fun was over. She had to get away before they reached them. She rolled over, put her arm across his chest, grabbed his head with her hand and leaned in to his ear.

"Room 701," she quickly whispered.

She jumped up and ran around the ring. Roman stopped by Seth while Dean wanted to give chase but ended up stopping as he stood on the other side of the ring between where she was standing and where Seth was lying.

"Tend to your boy, Dean!" She yelled tauntingly.

Dean looked between them before finally letting out a sound of annoyance and turning around to run back to Seth. She laughed and ran up the ramp, disappearing before they got Seth back up and decided to give chase.

She kept running as far as she could, up the ramp, out of the arena, down the city streets, until she finally reached the hotel. She didn't stop to catch her breath until she was finally inside the elevator, going up to her room. It was hard not to laugh as she thought back to what had just happened. She was on RAW. Every wrestler knew it, the fans knew it, Seth knew it.

She threw her clothes on the floor while walking through the room towards the bathroom. She was sweaty and hurting and a quick, warm shower was all she needed right now. She stepped under the water, quickly washed her hair and body, got back out and got dried.

She walked back into the hotel room and towards her suitcase. She quickly found a thong and put it on. She bowed down again to locate a bra. Once she found one, she stood back up to put it on but she never got that far.

"You don't need that," Seth's voice sounded.

She spun around and saw him standing in the open door.

"And you can take that thong off too," he said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

He strode towards her fast but stopped halfway there.

"Why are you here?" He asked.  
"Stephanie offered me a deal," she answered.  
"Must be some kind of deal for you to jump brands like that," he said.  
"No, it's actually a really shitty deal. I'll only be paid half of what I got on SmackDown," she said.  
"Then why take it?" He asked.  
"Because I hate you," she answered.

He started smirking as he started walking towards her again, quickly closing the gab between him. His hand went up around her throat as he forced her backwards up against the wall.

"I love you too," he said.

She stared him down.

"I hate you, Seth. I really do," she said.  
"I know you do but you also love me so just fucking admit it," he said.

His hand squeezed a little tighter. He wasn't threathening her into saying it. He was enticing her into saying it and it worked. She could never say no to him when he held the power like that. She loved it too much.

"I do. I love you. I've been miserable without you. It's like I haven't been able to breathe," she said.  
"That's probably my hand around your throat," he joked.  
"Are you kidding me? I feel alive for the first time in a long time," she said.  
"I know you do. Me too," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She grabbed his shirt and ripped it open.

"Oh really?" He asked as he looked down at his torn shirt. "Two can play that game, Cherry pie."

He ripped the thong from her body before grabbing her, lifting her up and throwing her on the bed.

"You fucking stay there if you know what's best for you," he warned.

She sat on the bed, watching him undress. Once he was done, he grabbed her ankles and yanked her down on her back. His teeth made a pattern all the way up one of her inner thighs until he finally reached between her legs. He roughly pushed three fingers inside her while his tongue came out to play as well. She could never understand how he managed to make his tongue seem angry too in the way he moved it on her but she never had any complaints. He knew how to bring her to the edge and he knew how to do it fast. His teeth lightly scraped her clit as he made her cum, his fingers still working their way in and out of her at a rapid pace. He was hurting her, pleasuring her, punishing her, loving her.

He didn't allow her to come down from her high. He just quickly got up on his knees between her legs and pushed himself inside her without warning. She moaned out loud and he bent over to wrap his arms around her and drag her up to straddle him.

She immetiately started bouncing on him fast, working herself and him up. He held an arm around her lower back tight while his other hand went back to her throat, squeezing it just the way she liked it.

"Come on, Cherry pie. I won't stop till I feel you cum all over my dick," he said lowly while his eyes bore into hers.

She tilted her head backwards a bit, allowing him to better grab around it, squeezing harder.

"Oh god, I love you," she moaned as she was getting close.

He felt it too, the sensation of her around him, how she started squeezing him more and more, yet she still wasn't there, but almost. He wanted to be the one to bring her there, he wanted to be the one to control her and make her cum.

He pushed her down on her back again, following suit, never pulling out of her, never removing his hand from her throat. He just kept on thrusting, pushing into her harder now, until she started screaming and he felt her cum. Nothing could ever feel this good as him being inside of her while she came. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, wanting to draw out every last little moan from her, before he finally moaned out loud himself and came.

He rolled down next to her and tried catching his breath. For a moment they just lied there, not saying anything at all, staring up in the ceiling. Their heavy breathings were the only thing filling the room.

He turned his head and looked at her. She felt his eyes and turned her head to look at him too.

"You wanna move back home?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she said and smiled.

He pushed his hand under her head and pulled her close so he could kiss her.

"Let's hope they won't split us again in the future. Apparently we don't handle separation too well," he said.  
"Don't worry, they won't," she said.  
"You don't know that," he said.  
"Yeah, I do. Part of me taking the shitty deal was a contract saying that they're not allowed to put us on separate brands ever," she said.

He rolled her over on her back again and rolled on top of her.

"You smart woman," he said with a chuckle and kissed her again. "I love you so much. And fuck, I've missed you."


End file.
